Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a sheet size detector and an image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Mechanisms to detect a sheet size of a recording medium are used in apparatuses that process recording media, such as image processing apparatuses to form images on recording media and scanners to read and convert contacts of recording media into digital data.